Snoggletog Pageant
The Snoggletog Pageant is a play put on by the children of Berk in celebration of the peace the village enjoyed during Snoggletog because the dragons would migrate to another location for a whole week. History ''Gift of the Night Fury In a deleted scene, the pageant is performed in the Great Hall toward the beginning of the special. Some children are dressed as Viking warriors, while others are dressed as dragons. Gobber directs the pageant, but forgot to change the script to fit in how dragons were now a beneficial part of Viking life rather than enemies. So at the direction of one child who's declared to be Odin, the "dragons" and "warriors" fight and there's a lot of theatrical blood-shed, much to the horror of the audience. Stoick has to step in and discuss with the village how many of their holiday practices will need to be adjusted now that the dragons are their friends. Amusingly, they all realize how many of their holiday traditions involve violence toward dragons. The conversation is interrupted by the dragons suddenly starting their migration. How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming Hiccup and Astrid decide to bring back the Snoggletog Pageant to help the children of New Berk avoid fearing dragons like their ancestors did. When the pair convince Gobber to join them, he brings out the script of the last pageant he worked on. Hiccup then remembers watching the pageant as a child, where Stoick performed on stage slaying a fake dragon that spilled apples instead of blood while cursing the beast. The three agree that the script hasn't aged well and decide to rewrite it to teach the children of when Vikings and dragons made peace. Gobber rewrites the script to portray Stoick as the hero who united Vikings and dragons instead of Hiccup as he wanted to remind the children of New Berk of the impact his friend had on the village. He casts himself as Stoick (even though Fishlegs can perfectly imitate Stoick's voice) and casts Tuffnut to portray a cowardly Hiccup. The real Hiccup creates and pilots a mechanical puppet meant to resemble Toothless. The performance quickly turns disastrous when Gobber accidentally sets the stage on fire, causing Hiccup to lose control of his costume. Thankfully, the real Toothless was visiting New Berk at the time to retrieve his children and manages to save Hiccup from falling off a cliff. Using the smoke from the fire, Toothless fills in for Hiccup and successfully wraps up the show with Gobber to recreate the moment when he allowed Hiccup to touch him for the first time. Despite the chaos, the show does make the children of New Berk appreciate Stoick and the dragons. Trivia *The flashback scene in ''How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming is an homage to the deleted scene in Gift of the Night Fury, as both portray Vikings and dragons as enemies and emphasizes how bloody their battles were. **The main difference is that the deleted scene featured children performing while both the past and present pageants in the latest short featured adults as the main actors. **The scene from Gift of the Night Fury was cut due to the child actors not being licensed by the Screen Actors Guild, so for legal reasons it could not even be included in the deleted scenes of the DVD. However, the storyboard by Kathleen Thorson Good survived."The Guardians boards reminded me that I never any Dragon Holiday Special boards. And since I hear it is going to air on Fox on December 17..." (Date Posted - November 21, 2012). Kat Thorson Good on Blogger. Gallery K Good 01.jpg K Good 02.jpg K Good 03.jpg K Good 04.jpg K Good 05.jpg K Good 06.jpg K Good 07.jpg K Good 08.jpg K Good 09.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Practices Category:Events Category:How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming